


Speed dating

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Speed Dating, bi/pan dream, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Dream doesn’t want to go speed dating.Personal ratings:Funny 7/10, steamy 2/10, fluffy 8/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 110





	Speed dating

“George, please, not another one!”

“Well too bad, I already signed you up, and you’d better be there or the organizer’s going to yell at me again.”

“Why do you keep doing this, I’m not going to meet someone through speed dating.”

“Because I can tell you’ve been lonely ever since Jessica left, and you’ve already rejected all of my friends.”

“I’m not lonely!”

“It’s even a gay one this time!”

Dream only sighed, dreading the upcoming experience. Speed dating had gotten old fast, always the same type of people, the same type of conversations. He would go because he’s a good friend, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

Friday came and Dream dressed in the first button down he could find, not bothering to check if it was ironed, and went to the location. Looking around, no one stood out. Well, everyone stood out because of how much gay flair was around, but no one caught Dream’s eye. He knew it, nothing special. The organizer smiled when she saw him, he had been at three of her events already, and started it up. 

The first guy had rainbow overalls and dog earrings. “My name is Calem and I like bowling.” They talked about music or something, but it was clear neither of them were interested in a relationship. 

The next guy had round glasses and a dull yellow button down. “My name is Mike and I like making stuffed animals.” They shared an interest in programming, which they talked about, but it got awkward quick. 

The next guy had bright pink hair and a little crown pin on his lapel. “My name is Techno and I like stabbing orphans.”

Dream stared at him for a second before wheezing like a kettle, unable to stop the tears forming in his eyes. “Wait that worked?” The guy across from him commented, a smile in his voice. Dream continued his laughing fit, filling up the rest of their two minutes.

As they were forced to move on to other people, Dream stifled his laughter, but couldn’t keep his focus on the rest of the people. 

After the event, they were all left to chat and Dream immediately looked for the boy with pink hair. He found two of them, one about to leave, the other in the middle of a conversation. Jogging up to the one by the door, Dream called out. “Techno, right?”

Techno turned his head, surprise evident on his face. “Uh yeah.”

“I never introduced myself, my name is Dream and that was hilarious.”

“Well I’m glad at least one person thought so.”

“You said that to everybody?”

“Yeah, but you were the only one who laughed, everyone else just stared at me like a weirdo.” He joked, clearly not bothered by the rejection. 

Dream smiled before grabbing something from his pocket. “Well you have more than earned yourself my number.” He wrote it down on the piece of paper he retrieved. “Here.” Techno looked flabbergasted as he took it, staring at the digits as Dream left. 

Techno hadn’t expected anything to happen. The reason he had come to the speed dating event was mostly just as a joke, though his friend seemed to think it would work out. He was hoping to get more chuckles, but never a phone number. Of course, the boy had a really cute smile and a wonderful laugh, so Techno might have no choice but to text him.


End file.
